


Had me at Hello

by NormieScum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Addresses Genji's insecurities, Angst, F/M, Fluff, He's different in this than he is canonly, Shameless pillow talk, They have down time, Young Genji, domestic stuff, fluff n angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: iɳ wɦicɦ, gɛɳʝi iร ɱѳʀɛ ɦuɱɑɳ tɦɑɳ cyɓѳʀg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend did this really cute part cyborg Genji art a while back (http://digigex.tumblr.com/post/151290631232/my-cutie-faves) and I've had a lot of feels for this pairing recently so I decided to write a little drabble for them! This is my OTP for overwatch and I guess the Genji I write in here is somewhere between young genji and cyborg genji. I haven't gone age specific or anything. The Korean fairy tail Hana mentions is Heungboo and Nolbu if anyone is interested in that! It really did remind me of Genji and Hanzo so I had to mention it in this! I would have taken this further but I know there's some speculation about the age difference between these two characters and I didn't want to cross any boundaries. Thanks for reading :")

Hana awakes, her chocolate brown locks of hair clinging to her face and drool pooling in the corner of her mouth. Her own snoring is what wakes her up; she’s never been very elegant in her sleep, at least in her opinion. The man sleeping next to her, however, noticed the way the light hit her fair skin like a heavenly glow. He often reflects of moments like this with her when he’s meditating.

They’d been an item for several weeks, yet they were both wary of making anything official. For Hana, she knew how her die hard fans could get whenever she entered a relationship and for Genji, it was more complicated.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Her groggy voice taunts through the chilly morning air, he watches the words leave her mouth and for some reason he knew what she was going to say before she said it. Instead of answering, the smug grin tugs at his lips and he leans forward to kiss her forehead. He’s never been good at this, but he tries. “Good morning to you too.” Yawning, Hana sits up straight and hugs the sheets around her nude body. She looks down at him, her eyes avoid the parts of himself that she knows he struggles with. She’s aware of what happened with Hanzo, despite never talking about it with him. While part of her hates the man for what he did to Genji, she knows it isn’t her place. Brushing one of her small hands through his green hair, she notices the roots are a deep black.

“Your hair needs dyed.” She reminds him and he grunts in response. “Why are you so grumpy this morning?” She questions, giggling spiritedly. She’d never been a morning person, but he changed that. Nights he spent with her, she couldn’t wait to wake up next to him.

“I’m struggling, Hana.” He finally responds, his lips jut downward and it looks like he’s trying not to cry. “I want good things for you.” Genji sits up and reaches for her hands to hold within his own. “You deserve to be happy, and I don’t know if I can give enduring happiness to you…” He can’t make eye contact with her and as much as she wants to laugh it off, she can tell he’s serious this time. She flips their hands, so that she’s holding his hands.

“Genji, relax. We’ve only been doing this for a few weeks, you don’t need to think that far ahead-” Her hands shake slightly and it’s harder for her to breathe, the thought of commitment with him leaving her with a poignant swarm of bees in her chest.

“I know that, I just…I’m old fashioned I guess. This is nice, but eventually I want to be more with you.” Catching himself, Genji’s cheeks flush and he looks at her imploringly. “I mean, if you want that someday.”

“Well /duh/.” She giggles, fidgeting anxiously. “Just, when the time is right. It’ll be right someday.” She reassures, although absently.

“I just want to know that I’m enough for you. I’ve made peace with myself…I just haven’t made peace with the idea of other people seeing me so-”

“Defenseless.” Hana finishes for him, and he nods. Figuratively, she thinks her heart might break for him. If she were being honest, she’s already fallen in love with him and all of his little things.

“When I was young, my father used to tell me a story about two brothers and a sparrow.” She starts, snickering softly at the memory. Genji smiles, Hana doesn’t talk about her family much but when she does he can see the way her eyes light up. “It’s a silly fairy tale but when I think of it…I always think of you. But anyway, the moral of it was to not be greedy.” Reaching one of her hands out, she gently cups his cheek and meets his eyes. He’s silent as he listens to her, partially concerned by where this is going. “Sometimes with you, I feel greedy. You’re always on my side and I don’t often get the chance to help you.” He knows what she’s talking about, he comforts her whenever she’s upset and he does not allow her to do that for him.

“Hana, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Of course, I’m going to have an easier time comforting you.”

“That shouldn’t matter…I can see when you’re not happy and I want to help you. I just don’t know how.”

He’s silent for some time before pulling the petite female into his lap. The cool, pink sheets still wrapped around her body as he cradles her in his arms.

“I was watching you sleep, it eases my discomfort. You help me in so many ways that you don’t know of…” he admits, kissing her temple gently. “I just need to know if you’re okay with me. Being the way that I am-” She raises a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything further. From a superficial glance, Genji seems cocky. The others all think that, and assume that it’s why Genji and Hana get along so well. But the small brunette knows that’s far from true and the thought of him hurting is almost too much to bare.

“You’re perfect,” She whispers, resting her hand over the metallic plate on his neck to pull him closer. They kiss softly at first but like everything that happens between them, it quickly becomes more passionate. It’s enough to reassure him that he’s enough for her. Resting his forehead against her’s, the male kisses her nose.

“You’re perfect as well.”  
“I know.” She agrees, pulling him down on top of her and cupping his cheeks. “I don’t see how you could ever get bored of this.” She taunts rolling her hips playfully underneath him. Hana winks and sticks her tongue out at him.

“I don’t think I ever could get bored of you,” He laughs, tickling her side enough to make her jerk into him more.

“/Hey/!” There’s a moment of silence before Genji realizes he’s falling for her. It seems sudden and it terrifies him but without a doubt in his mind he knew this would be the way it ended. He’d always been delicately the more dependent of the two. He stops dead in his tracks and just looks at her and she can tell something is up.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She retorts and he responds by placing a gentle sequence of kisses to her delicate lips.  

“I want to make love to you.” He mutters under his breath and Hana can’t help but laugh. They’ve never been romantic so she can only assume he’s just in the mood.

“Up for round two huh?” But the look in his eyes tells her it’s different this time. She wraps her arms around his neck and drags him closer to her.

“No, not like that…”

“I’m all yours.” There is no longer a need to say ‘when the time is right’ when it comes to commitment. There will never be a right time for them and Hana knows it, while she finds it greedy, she needs Genji now.


End file.
